


平凡的工作

by Hoyuki_catboat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoyuki_catboat/pseuds/Hoyuki_catboat
Summary: 以美國為背景，但就嚴格來說是半架空或微妙的平行世界看標題就知道是描寫日常生活與工作想到什麼就寫什麼OOC主角大概是伊雙子，有些角色很想讓他們活躍但很可惜就是沒有辦法請不要太認真看待內容～☆
Relationships: North Italy & South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

這座畫廊位於市中心，百世紀前的英式風格建築與周圍摩天大樓乍看之下突兀，卻很好地融入現代人生活裡。大門也像往常一樣裝飾花束彩帶，庭院裡擠滿人潮，西裝禮服一手端高腳杯，圍繞著圓桌與美食，宣告這是上流社會的世界。  
今日有些不一樣。  
青年在門邊停下腳步，帽影裡金綠色瞳掃了比人還高大的展覽牌子一眼，上面寫著某某藝術大學畢業展。  
無視自身休閒服，他毫不遲疑踏入。

館內是另一個世界，莊嚴與安靜穿梭在各個展廳和廊道，陪同人們欣賞牆上的畫作。  
少年好不容易等到一張畫作的人潮散去，他漫不經心走到前面，眼神四處飄移，口袋裡的手抓著某物微微探出，按下快門的瞬間，後面伸出一隻手擋在前面  
「孩子，你知道這裡是禁止攝影的嗎？」

少年嚇得往前跑了一步但立刻被拉住，慢了一步的話他會不小心毀了一幅很有潛力的作品。  
他稍稍冷靜下來，低頭瞥見褐髮青年站在旁邊。  
「瓦爾加斯助教……」  
被喊名字的人露出慣有的微笑：「這裡有將偷拍者列為黑名單的規定，學校也會記過，你才一年級。」  
「但是……」少年抬頭望著畫作，捨不得移開視線。  
「照片會失去眼睛與大腦觀賞的感動。」青年伸手指了一個方向，不遠傳有一群年輕面孔與專業人士打扮的人圍在一起談話，其中有人掏出名片正要交換。「你看，作者在那裡，何不去說說你的感想？他會很樂意聽的。」

費里西亞諾‧瓦爾加斯從少年迫不及待上前搭話的背影，轉移視線到那幅有人冒險也要拍下的畫作，他有一絲絲羡慕。  
如果當年的自己也有這功力，就不會到現在還只是一個普通藝術大學助教了吧？而且啊……

「瓦爾加斯助教！」  
費里西亞諾尋聲轉頭，稍稍愣了一下。  
幾位少女走來，貼在禮服上的亮片與她們臉上彩妝相互襯托，光鮮又亮麗。  
「服裝和口紅不錯。」他很快認出她們。  
「當然，今天不是普通的日子不是嗎？」一名少女炫耀似轉了一圈，裙擺隨之而旋起。「很漂亮對吧！」  
「非常迷人。」他發自內心的說，沒有出口的另一句則是：不過妳們披頭散髮在畫室裡趕作品的樣子也令人難忘。  
「助教你知道嗎，威利居然剪了頭髮還刮鬍子，我都不知道原來他這麼年輕！」  
「他跟妳們同年啊。」  
「還有黛西的禮服看起來好高級……」  
「女孩們，最重要的不是今天和在校時的差別吧。」費裡西亞諾溫和打斷七嘴八舌，其實他只比這群孩子大上幾歲而已。  
「那這個消息如何？我的作品被看上了。」另一個少女開口，拿出一張名片，「而且還是經過你意見而修改的作品，還記得嗎？」  
「恭喜妳。」微笑應著，心裡在翻找到底是哪一幅。  
「所以，請瓦爾加斯助教和我們合照吧。」第3個少女拿出相機。

一身休閒服加上散發閒人無擾氣息，他不理會有意無意避開的人們，打算掏出手機直接撥打。  
入口那裡有些騷動。  
「好像在拍照……」  
「很多人……學生和家長也……誰……」  
「助教……」  
「不是教授……」

眾多西裝禮服的年輕面孔正努力讓自己不要被前面的人擋到。  
「來，最後一張了。」  
相機攝影機排排站，鏡頭中央都是一名褐髮金瞳燦爛笑容的青年，雖然前面的學生不小心站高了擋到他大半的臉，他也沒有移動位子。  
「CHEESE！」  
估計要等幾天後在檢查相片時才會發現問題，到時再說吧。  
寒暄一陣子，學生和看熱鬧的人群才散去。

「真受歡迎，費里西亞諾。」  
本想趁空檔喝水休息，聽到熟悉聲音回頭一望，然後高興撲過去。  
「哥哥你終於來了！」  
「你的水潑到我身上了！」羅維諾推開弟弟，拍拍袖子上的水漬，「這是我新買的外套，你這傢伙！」  
「不是酒也不是果汁，乾掉就沒事了。」費里西亞諾隨手將空紙杯扔進一旁垃圾桶。「我還以為哥哥不來了。」  
「我不來是正常的，這又不是你的畢業展。」羅維諾拿下帽子，與弟弟相似的臉惹得一旁學生竊竊私語。「而且看小鬼們不成熟的作品還不如去美術館。」  
「Ve，但是哥哥你還是來了啊。」  
「因為你說你的作品也有出展而且還一直打電話煩我……出展是怎麼回事？你不是只是一個小小的助教而已嗎？」  
「我和校長關係很好ve，或許這次會被選上？」  
「得了吧，3年都放，一點風聲也沒有。」  
「哥哥別再說了啦！」  
「笨蛋，快點面對事實，別再做成名的夢了。」  
費里西亞諾垂著頭，看到弟弟沮喪的樣子，羅維諾有點慌，好像說得太過分了。  
「我、我是說你當個助教就好了，不一定要成名嘛！」  
安撫一下子，弟弟馬上恢復狀態，領著兄長進去看畫了。

瓦爾加斯兄弟畢業於市區內一座普通大學，兄長是綜合科系、弟弟是藝術系學生。  
費里西亞諾在校時成績中等，也沒什麼突出的表現，對於一個學生來說沒有關係，但是脫去學生的身分後，一切就很有關係了。  
在這個國家，要嘛就當最優秀的，如果沾不上邊就什麼也不是，在藝術界更是如此。成績不上不下的費里西亞諾在畢業後，找不到能贊助他作品的人，自然不可能成名，也就沒飯吃。  
那段日子真的是他們不願回想的過去……至少對羅維諾而言是這樣，但是他相信費里西亞諾也跟他一樣這麼想。

羅維諾很喜歡看弟弟的作品，雖然他不認為自己看得懂。  
不過，每次看到時，他總會納悶，這麼好的作品為什麼都沒人欣賞？如果當初弟弟的才能被看上，他就不會絕望到棄畫，而羅維諾也不會下一個很大的決心……

「如何？哥哥。」邀功似的詢問。  
羅維諾看著弟弟期待的樣子，只要有肯定的回應，對方一定會樂上一陣子，可是他就是不想實話實說。「嗯，還可以。」  
「還、還可以？」震驚這個回答後，他又沮喪垂下頭。「果然還是不行……本來還想說至少哥哥會喜歡……」  
「笨蛋弟弟，我話還沒說完！」他狠狠敲了對方的頭，話說他們不是兄弟嗎？一起生活了27年應該明白對方的個性才是吧？結果在這個時候，弟弟居然會忘記自己的哥哥並不是一個坦白的人。  
「嗯？」抬起頭，金色的雙瞳滿是準備溢出的淚水。  
羅維諾有些招架不住，搞藝術的都這麼多愁善感嗎？「我是說，雖然是還可以，但是──話說你不要哭啊──至少讓我丟下工作趕來這裡，我沒有做錯。」

一小陣騷動，附近的人看見一個青年抱住另一個，不知道是誰的帽子掉到地上，然後主動抱人的那個哭了出來，另一個人手忙腳亂安撫著。  
「哥哥！果然只有哥哥懂我！」  
「安靜啦！大家都在看！」

羅維諾看完畫後就想走了，他搶在費里西亞諾開口邀他逛畫廊時拒絕。  
「該回去了。」拍拍帽子上的灰塵，他看一眼手錶。「真是的，要不是你這麼煩人，我才不想在這種時候跑出來……」  
「啊！對喔哥哥，你不是說今天要……嗯，最近好嗎？」  
「好個頭！」  
「嗚……抱歉啦。」  
「不要又哭了你！」

他們有3個星期沒有見面了，羅維諾工作一直都很忙，但費里西亞諾還是忍不住打電話去告訴畫展的時間。自從費里西亞諾當上這所學校的助教後，每年他都會將自己的作品陳列畫廊與學生一同展覽，他也每年都會邀哥哥過來看畫。  
羅維諾每年也都會因為這件事抱怨一大堆，說什麼工作做不完、有急事等等，但他還是會過來。  
費里西亞諾小小聲問：「哥哥……又開始忙了嗎？」  
「對！」他狠狠捏住弟弟臉頰，「要是我工作丟了，靠你那點薪水能活下去才怪！等這次行動結束後給我做滿桌番茄料理，聽到沒？」  
「聽、聽到了……別再捏啦，哥哥！」

出館門，羅維諾一身輕便服裝和一旁著裝正式卻長得一樣臉的費里西亞諾引來一些人側目。兩人神色自若穿梭人群，羅維諾戴上帽子。  
一位西裝筆挺的老頭走到他們面前，向費里西亞諾點點頭。「瓦爾加斯。」  
「校長先生。」費里西亞諾停下腳步，順勢拉住羅維諾。「能讓不是學生的我在展覽裡放上作品，真的是感激不盡。」  
「不，千萬別這說，剛好有空位而已。」  
是這樣嗎？那為什麼不是放其他教授的作品？而且助教那麼多，偏偏只有費里西亞諾。  
羅維諾注意到校長微笑得很謹慎，而費里西亞諾也恭恭敬敬，眼神卻平靜的不像是在面對自己上司。  
「瓦爾加斯，經費已經下來了，關於……」  
「等一下再談啦，校長先生。我哥哥要去工作了，我想送他。」  
「哥哥？」校長這才注意到一旁滿臉不耐的羅維諾。  
「哥哥，這是我們學校的校長，他給了我助教的工作，還讓我的作品和學生一同展出，是個非常好的人。」費里西亞諾邊介紹邊放開羅維諾。「校長先生，這位是我哥哥羅維諾。」然後壓低聲音，似乎在講什麼重大事情：「他在『機構』裡工作。」  
「你好，弟弟承蒙你的照顧。」機械式的打招呼，羅維諾毫不掩飾瞪了旁邊的人一眼，低頭看表。  
「您好，本校很高興能聘雇令弟。」校長伸出手，羅維諾只好跟對方握了一下，假裝沒有看到校長些僵硬的表情。「呃……你是『機構』的人？」

手機鈴聲響起，在對方說到那個詞的同時。  
羅維諾拿出手機，只按下通話鍵，連一聲「喂」都還沒有，電話那頭的人立刻喊出來：  
＜羅維諾你在哪裡？射擊小組在2個小時後就要行動了，其他3人都已經開始著裝，你該不會想蹺掉這次行動吧？＞  
其實對方沒有生氣，只是天生嗓音比較大而已，讓在場除了羅維諾以外的2位都聽見了。  
「你在胡說八道什麼！我馬上就要趕過去了等我30分鐘，還有怎麼會是你打來？我不歸你管吧！」  
＜喔，是副部長要我打給你的，雖然HERO我不是你上司，不過她是吧！＞  
結束通話後，羅維諾對著目瞪口呆的校長點點頭：「那就這樣，以後弟弟還是要麻煩你照顧，我有事要走了。」飛快說完，他直接繞過對方，往停車場方向快步過去。

費里西亞諾趕上時，羅維諾已經打開車門，準備坐進車裡了。  
「幸好這裡離『機構』總部不遠。」  
羅維諾並沒有附和，連點頭也沒有，他只是看了弟弟一眼。「總覺得，你不是普通的助教。」  
「嗯？哥哥在說什麼？」  
「那個老頭可是掌管你的去留和薪水的人，但你好像對他一點也不在乎……他剛剛說什麼經費？」  
「一些活動的經費，因為是我幫忙向大企業爭取的，所以有義務知道後續詳情。」  
「爭取？」  
「嗯，隨便說了幾句。嘛，我是覺得這所學校不缺那點錢啦，當時也沒特別用心，沒想到他們爭著掏錢。」  
「……我看你別走藝術了，走其他的或許還能拿到好薪水，我也就不用這樣賣命工作。」  
「哥哥別這樣說啦……」

轉動鑰匙，車子隨即發動，費里西亞諾用指節敲敲車窗，羅維諾降下玻璃窗。  
「什麼事？」  
「哥哥你們今天能趕在晚餐前完成嗎？」  
「誰知道，弄不好可能會死呢──別露出那種表情！我會傳簡訊回來。」

車子駛離後，停車場只剩下靜止的車體及孤身站著的人影。  
手機響了，費里西亞諾按下通話鍵。

★

當羅維諾出現時，原本正在複習戰術到後來變成坐在地上聊天的3個隊友抬起頭看他，他們已經穿好防彈背心和其他防具，頭盔和武器放在腳邊。  
銀白色髮的同伴立刻拿出不知打哪來的碼表按下去。「28分59秒……在一分鐘前趕上，真有你的！」  
小麥膚色的青年急著起身，不小心踢到腳邊的杯子，不過他不理會滿地茶水，只是看著門口面露喜色。「不愧是羅維諾，真是厲害！」  
留著金色中長髮在頸後綁了馬尾的青年則是拿出手機撥出去。「小阿爾，羅維諾到了，轉告副部長一聲。」  
「對了，你的裝備在那裡，快點穿上吧。」  
「俺來幫你穿！」  
「你弟弟的畫展怎麼樣？真可惜哥哥我沒去看，小費里畫得挺不錯的。」

羅維諾穿上防彈背心，伸手握住槍柄。  
與滿是硝煙和鮮血的這雙手不同，弟弟的手在顏料和畫筆中揮灑，純潔又白皙。  
那張畫作如同作者般，美麗又難忘。  
這樣就夠了，弟弟不需要變得有名，賺不了多少錢也沒關係，反正有他在，誰叫他是哥哥呢……

守護國家安全維持社會秩序特殊警戒事故預防局，簡稱『機構』，地位在警察之上、軍人之下，工作性質如同它的名字。  
特色為進去容易，出來也容易，因為薪水高待遇好，只要沒有重大前科，基本上是來者不拒，附帶卻是玩命且沉重的工作量和嚴苛訓練。

「歡迎各位新人，我是營救部門的副部長，伊麗莎白‧海德薇莉。」  
亞麻金髮女子站在講臺上，精緻臉蛋在髮飾襯托下更加動人。台下的受訓人員全都目不轉睛盯著她瞧。  
營救部門接受不遜於軍人的鍛煉，帶著粗重武器穿梭在火力前線，可以說是一支小型精兵。  
在這群人裡，居然會有一名身材嬌小的女子，而且還是副部長。  
「部長有事，由我代為與各位見面。」  
她像是沒有注意到眾人質疑的眼神，也可能是忽略。  
「你們都知道，『機構』有許多部門，每個部門各有自己負責的事務，看似互不干涉，其實是互相交集；既獨立又合作，才能維持國家安全與保護人民。」  
拿起麥克筆，她在白板上畫了不少方塊，最上面的2個填入『局長』與『副局長』並用垂直線串起來，然後在底下橫向畫了幾格方塊，從『副局長』的格子延申數條線連住。  
其中一個方塊寫了『營救部門』。  
「我不知道你們是懷著什麼心情和想法進來，但是能來到營救部門，全是我和羅德里赫先生的精心挑選，他是部長，以後你們會見到他。」

羅維諾撐著下巴，專注望著女子姣好面容，坐在隔壁的米金色髮青年不停轉著筆，似乎有些急躁。

「在座的各位，你們都擁有過人的膽識和堅強的毅力，這些比起你們的技術和體格，在日後都能發揮強大的作用。」  
女子勾出笑容，敞開雙手。  
「歡迎加入我們，很高興與你們共事。」


	2. Chapter 2

聳立在高地上的巨大別墅，佔有很好的制高點，四周包圍的懸崖峭壁形成強而有力的保護傘，想到達那裡只可以選擇一條僅容一輛車通過的道路，儼然像是一座中世紀的堡壘。  
只可惜它不是。  
樸素又低調的外色，蓋在這人煙稀少之地，象徵與世隔絕。實質上其內在裝潢並不輸給外面世界的繁華和奢侈，別墅的主人在這裡有自己的權力，不服從這個國家的法律，說它是大使館也不為過。  
偏偏，根本不是什麼大使館。

纖細的手指放在地圖上。  
「記下來了嗎？周遭的景色是這樣的。」  
伊麗莎白，營救部門美麗的副部長站在會議桌前，攤開的大地圖上用有顏色的筆塗滿記號，詳細到連樹木都一棵一棵畫清楚。  
「這裡是後方，基爾伯特和安東尼奧守在這裡，他們極有可能乘直升機從這裡逃。法蘭西斯守在前門附近，羅維諾在這條路的中間待命，有人出入一定要通知。」  
羅維諾看著畫得彎彎曲曲的小路，有點懷疑真實的路線是不是有看起來這麼難走。  
「負責攻堅的是……小阿爾他們吧？」法蘭西斯用手指輕輕在別墅中央點了點，「就不怕裡面有什麼東西？」  
「擔心他們做什麼？我們才要擔心。」基爾伯特的手指在樹林上畫了好幾圈，「誰知道這片樹林裡有沒有偵察？」  
「對啊，而且這條通道會有人在巡邏，對吧羅維諾？」安東尼奧伸手想放在羅維諾的肩膀，被後者一把拍掉。  
「關於你們說的，情報部門已經查清楚了。而行動組已針對所有的狀況做過演練，雖然不能避免突發狀況，至少能讓意外降到最低。」伊麗莎白說。  
「喔？沒想到情報部門還是這麼有用！」  
「基爾，你該不會以為沒有路德在的情報部門就什麼也不是吧？」  
「當然啊！情報部門在WEST當部長前可是一個混工資的花瓶，而現在WEST離開了還是這麼有效率，果然是本大爺的弟弟！」

“喀”

要羅維諾說的話，這聲音真像空氣急凍時發出的結冰音。他們轉頭看向會議桌主位，鑲有花紋的茶杯已不在部長手上，放回瓷盤，  
「現在可不是討論情報部門效率好不好的時候，伊麗莎白，基爾伯特。」從作戰會議開始直到剛剛就一直沒有出聲的部長羅德里赫說道。  
「抱歉，羅德里赫先生。」女子微微低頭。  
部長的鏡片閃過一片光，面向銀髮青年。  
「別瞪我，基爾伯特。射擊小組最需要的是冷靜和耐心，我不希望還沒開始就搞砸了。」  
基爾伯特跨了一步，背對伊麗莎白刺過來的警告眼神。  
「本大爺覺得啊，每次行動前你雖然會出現，但都沒有參與討論，何不用這些時間去批改公文或者喝喝茶？部、長。」特意加重最後兩個字。  
羅德里赫直視對方的紅色眼瞳。「我有權利知道自己的下屬在做什麼。」回敬加重『下屬』兩個字，火藥味說有多濃就有多濃。  
「基爾伯特，別太過分。」伊麗莎白一手抓住對方肩膀，站在桌對面的羅維諾可以很清楚看見她用力的指尖泛白，而基爾伯特仍然面無改色盯著羅德里赫……話說，副部長雖然嬌小，腕力可不輸他們這些男生啊。「若不是羅德里赫先生和其他部門關係良好，我們怎麼能拿到這麼詳細的地圖和照片？尤其是情報組！」  
「好啦好啦，我們都知道每次行動都能成功，羅德功不可沒。」安東尼奧上前打圓場，不過他不太想靠近正在對峙的3人，還是與他們保持距離。

這5人是同期生，當初羅德里赫和伊麗莎白升官時讓不少人跌破眼鏡。伊麗莎白還說的過去，曾經徒手奪了2個壯漢的沖鋒槍，又總是衝最快但都毫髮無傷，可以說是營救部門的一個傳奇；但羅德里赫幾乎沒有顯赫的戰功，戴著眼鏡又斯文的氣質與其他人格格不入。  
跟他比起來，另外3人──基爾伯特、法蘭西班和安東尼奧──就非常耀眼，尤其他們是因為精準的狙擊能力、優秀的格鬥技術及單獨作戰的擅長度而加入射擊小組，每次行動都一定會叫上這3人，搭配不知哪來的默契總能完美達成任務，只可惜性格稍稍有問題，喜歡損來損去最後波及整部門，於是大家給他們封了一個外號……惡友。  
不過那3 人還滿喜歡別人這樣叫他們的。  
但就算是立下再多戰功，頂多升到副部長之下的位子就止步不前，要爬高位關鍵果然是人脈和頭腦啊……  
算了，他對幹部的位子沒興趣，有飯吃就好了。  
羅維諾低下頭將地圖的任何細節記下來，不理會桌子對面的劍拔弩張局面。

「你們還沒有討論完吧？我們時間不多，繼續。」羅德里赫將茶杯盛滿，頭也不抬說著：「副局長（羅維諾注意他故意加重這個詞）也很關切這次行動，相信他不會希望非常關鍵的射擊小組組長在行動前夕打了上司，影響士氣。」  
伊麗莎白緩緩放開基爾伯特，後者已沒有想衝上去打人的勁了。  
「對吧，基爾伯特？」

★

大概就是這裡了吧。  
羅維諾將視線範圍內出現的樹木草叢及馬路和印在腦內的地圖比對了一下，確認已來到自己的目的地，正思考要躲在樹上還是矮樹叢裡，感知到危險的他立刻向前撲倒，剛好閃過後方斬擊。  
明明就已經處理過方圓十里內的巡邏人員，沒想到還是有漏網之魚。羅維諾從地上彈起來，一手舉刀擋住攻擊，另一手抓住對方的脖子。  
一對一，羅維諾有自信會贏，何況對方沒有槍械。  
僅花了幾秒鐘，對方倒在血泊中沒了氣息，他用屍體的衣角擦乾刀上的血。

耳機裡傳出一陣沙沙聲。  
＜A3就位，clean，報告。＞法蘭西斯漫不經心的說道。  
＜A1就位，clean，報告。＞基爾伯特的語氣比往常嚴肅了些。  
對了，雖然主要指揮官是副部長，但是機構的副局長似乎也會全程關注這次的行動。決定隱藏在樹叢裡的羅維諾沒由來地想到這件事，隨即覺得和他關係不大，就沒多想了。  
＜A2就……砰！咚！你這混……！＞  
羅維諾趕緊拿掉干擾聽力的耳機，擺了一個舒服的等待趴姿後，確認沒有人在附近了，才戴回耳機。  
＜ 嗄嘶！嚓！啊……！＞  
不只有一道的陌生慘叫聲，幸好沒有熟悉的聲音。  
＜呼……A、A2就位……＞  
＜安東，還好嗎？＞法蘭西斯的聲音壓低傳過來。  
＜沒事，懶得拔刀所以用了一點力。＞  
＜還是拔一下吧，萬一又有人來……＞  
「A4就位，clean。」羅維諾說道。  
架好狙擊鏡，一切都準備就緒了。

＜射擊小組已準備完畢。＞基爾伯特報告。  
然後是一陣沙沙聲。  
＜行動組，大隊長？＞伊麗莎白的聲音。  
＜行動組準備，倒數7分鐘，但是HERO我強烈建議現在就動手。＞  
＜原因？＞  
＜我感覺到上面有騷動，他們可能發現了什麼，很快就會往外跑，或者往地道徹查，到時我們的位置就會曝光。他們人數眾多，如果往外跑就算是射擊小組也擋不住。＞  
＜好，依你決定。＞

然後，嘶的一口細微又尖銳的吸氣聲，羅維諾不禁回想起在加入射擊小組之前，見過阿爾弗雷德在行動開始前的小動作，就算這個人當上了僅次於副部長的大隊長，也依然沒變。  
行動開始了。

潛伏的狙擊手，亦是行動部門菁英的射擊小組成員，在動也不動且全身專注的情況下，對空氣的任何波動會非常敏感，哪怕只有一絲人的氣息也不會放過。  
羅維諾無時無刻都在感應周遭環境，包括山頂的大型建築。  
即時如此，直到行動令下達半小時後，別墅方向才傳來騷動。  
槍聲、爆炸聲、尖叫聲。  
依舊不會妨礙情緒。  
壓抑情感，做好自己的工作。  
這是從他認清事實後，能繼續在這裡待3年的關鍵。  
他們是營救部門成員，顧名思義，救人。  
不過，不過，別墅裡可沒有什麼人要他們救。  
以美麗名字包裹著，惡毒的現實。  
聽說，鏟除與政府作對的恐怖組織也是在救人，救出處於威脅中的平民。  
他們相信了，必須這麼相信，才能讓自己的行動合理化。  
雖然被救的人民根本不知道自己是人質，也不會感謝他們。  
如果讓人們知道，這群打著營救名號，暗地裡幹鎮暴部隊的事，不知會引起多大的反彈？

掛在脖頸上的耳機輕輕顫動一下，這是叫他接電話的信號。  
副部長美麗的女聲傳進耳裡。  
羅維諾照做，但是無法接通。  
<訊號斷了。>他報告道，心裡想的是阿爾弗雷德又幹傻事了，副部長一定生氣了。  
果不其然，伊麗莎白用沒有溫度的語氣說道：<繼續待命。>  
切斷通訊，他低頭看表，過去了兩個小時。  
真漫長。

又過了差不多一個鐘頭，耳機裡傳來行動結束的報告聲，羅維諾還是保持低趴姿勢，看他的同事們魚貫經過眼前。

山腳下擠滿救護車、直升機和擔架，白服的醫療人員與深色服的行動組員混在其中，還摻了點不屬於『機構』的傷患……原來還留有活口。  
「嘿，羅維諾！」  
行動組大隊長坐在靠近路口的救護車旁，打完招呼後生龍活虎跳起來。  
「你受傷了？」雪白的繃帶在深色服襯托下想忽略也很困難。  
「這點小傷對HERO而言不算什麼！」阿爾弗雷德挺起胸拍拍繃帶，接著視線繞過羅維諾，看向小徑方向。「你的組友們都下來了。」  
羅維諾也跟著回頭，不出所料在人群中見到那3人，連跑帶跳撲過來。  
「羅維諾！俺找你找了好久！」安東尼奧把步槍塞給旁邊的同伴好讓自己可以跑快一點，「不是說在原地等俺嗎？」  
眼看對方再不煞車就會因為下坡的慣性速度撞上來，羅維諾伸手推了一把。「誰想繼續待在那種鬼地方。」  
安東尼奧搖搖晃晃幾步才站穩。  
「唷，小阿爾。」法蘭西斯揹起多出來的步槍，大步走來。「一路上大家都在說大隊長一個人衝到最裡面的房間，差點把命賠進去了，還真的啊。」  
「沒有差點賠命，HERO我不是好好的站在這裡嗎！」  
「好好的？」所有人視線移向阿爾弗雷德吊繃帶的手臂。  
「因為他們十幾個人圍我一個，真是卑鄙！」  
「我們這樣偷襲就不卑鄙嗎？」羅維諾挑挑眉毛。  
「唔嗯……好吧，扯平！」他東張西望，「有吃的嗎？肚子餓了！」  
旁邊一個醫護人員抓住他，「去醫院就有可以吃的了，大隊長。」  
「說過了HERO沒事！」對方宛如惡魔的氣場和聲音讓阿爾弗雷德下意識想甩開手臂，沒想到這個醫護人員力道不小，一時進退兩難。  
「海德薇莉小姐要我轉達，她在醫院等你去解釋為什麼不聽她的命令等隊友匯合，要一個人衝進去？大隊長。」伸手打了一個響指，一群醫護同伴圍過來，於是『機構』裡有名的大人物阿爾弗雷德就像食人魚分食的食物那樣無法反抗。  
「什……？不！等一下！HERO我傷的不是腳不需要擔架！還有不要推！」

「有喝的嗎？」  
「有紅酒嗎？」  
「來杯啤酒！」  
默默裝作不認識他們，羅維諾接過醫護人員給的熱可可，坐到一邊休息。不一會兒惡友們一臉不甘不願端著馬克杯坐到同一張長椅上。  
周遭很吵，但4個人卻很安靜，平時的他們絕對不會這麼沉默，但現在不同，他們才剛完成任務。  
執行完與他們的部門名字不符合的任務後，不刻意討論也不發表感想，是這部門所有成員共同的默契。  
「不過啊，本大爺覺得，阿爾就算升到這職位還是跑最前面，是正確的。」  
偶爾會有人冒出一兩句，基本上他們還是各懷心事坐著。

天空依舊明亮。  
看來今天能回家吃晚飯了。  
羅維諾迫不及待喝光最後一口熱飲。

★

關上車庫的門，羅維諾對黑漆漆的窗戶皺了皺眉，費里西亞諾還沒回來嗎？  
一股煩躁湧上心頭，弟弟到底在哪裡又在做什麼？他記得在半小時前就傳簡訊告知自己要回家的事，原本以為弟弟會盡責燒一頓好吃的等他……  
到底是靠誰才沒有餓死，那個笨蛋難道都沒有想過嗎？  
想起下午消滅了一個聲稱會成為國家威脅的組織、連續三星期來沒日沒夜的突襲演練和作戰會議……等一下絕對要把費里西亞諾狠狠罵一頓！

鑰匙插入冰冷的孔旋轉，在門開的那瞬間，刺鼻的一股氣味狠狠撲到他臉上，如同物理性撞擊，羅維諾後退一步，但還是緊握門把。  
這是什麼味道？  
伸手在門旁按下燈源，玄關亮起的同時，忽然感覺那股味道沒那麼讓人在意了，比起眼前的畫面。

地面上一片血紅色。  
他似乎在那股可怕的刺鼻裡嗅到一絲更熟悉的氣味，鐵銹又有點腥……

費里……費里西亞諾！

他在尖叫衝出口前一刻恢復理智，一聲不響關上門，抽出佩槍。  
這個時候最保險的方法就是呼救，只要他肯，部門一定會馬上抽派人手過來，但是當下羅維諾眼睛和腦袋裡只有那片血紅色。  
貼著牆壁往裡頭走，藉著微弱光線，液體灑在走廊上延至客廳，那邊一片漆黑，什麼也看不到。  
費里西亞諾到底在哪裡？  
他想大喊，又怕驚動還留在這裡的人。但是，他有自信自己能一擋十，畢竟他可是行動部門的菁英部隊射擊小組的一員。  
所以他張嘴，卻在喊出第一個音的同時，回想起方才進門看見的血紅色，不自覺地與某次任務中的一幕重合起來。

滿地的血跡，無神瞪著他們的一對一對雙瞳。  
他看不下去了，伸手撫下其中一雙眼皮。  
旁邊3人也做一樣的動作，然後有誰冒出一句……  
──報應，總是喜歡找上親人。  
──本大爺才不怕，反正WEST也是『機構』的人。  
──哈哈，哥哥我難得和基爾這麼相像呢。

他才不相信安東尼奧的論點，因為他認為，所謂報應，如果指的是他平時工作上的那些，與費里西亞諾是完全扯不上關係的。  
因為有任何危險的事只要找自己就好了，畢竟拿槍的是自己，弟弟只能拿得起畫筆。  
這個想法是不是很天真？讓人想大笑。

就算會見到自己最不願意的……他還是要搞清楚現在發生了什麼事，所以他毫不猶豫就衝進客廳裡，開燈並舉槍。  
槍口正對客廳裡擺在沙發旁的一個大圓桶，周遭一個人也沒有。  
紅色拖曳痕跡從腳邊到桶底，那桶有他的胸膛高度，看不清裡面裝了什麼。  
在原地待了一下，還是決定上前。

“砰咚！”  
浴室方向傳來聲音，裡面燈光亮著，而且有人影。  
等羅維諾反應過來，自己的身體已經衝到浴室門前，拉開門的同時舉槍吼道：「雙手舉起來！」

「噫噫噫噫噫！不要開槍啊啊啊！」

羅維諾睜大眼睛瞪著浴室裡的人，只穿著一條褲子，水滴沿著髮絲落在赤裸的肩膀上，此時因為在槍口前反射性舉起雙手，驚嚇看著他。  
「費、費里西亞諾？」  
裡面的人鬆了一口氣：「什麼嘛，原來是哥哥。」  
「什麼嘛你個頭！你、你還活著？」  
「哥、哥哥如果不把槍收起來，我可能會嚇死……」  
但是羅維諾並沒有照做，只是將槍口移偏，上前狠狠拉扯對方臉頰。費里西亞諾大概是嚇呆了，任由他東捏西按。

像是檢查完畢，羅維諾滿意點點頭：「是真的。」  
「不然是假的嗎！」  
「不要一臉快哭快哭的樣子！」  
「哥哥你突然闖進來還差點開槍，我嚇死啦！」  
「被嚇到的是我啊你這笨弟弟！外面那一片血紅是怎麼回事？  
「那是顏料啦顏料，今天的摸彩活動摸到的，結果太重了……」  
「顏料？」  
羅維諾恍然大悟，接著用力打了對方一下，憤憤收槍。  
揉著頭，費里西亞諾不解望著兄長。「為什麼要生氣？」  
「吵死了！我還以為……」以為家裡出了什麼事！以為自己的弟弟……！那片血色……！  
「哥哥？」  
「哼！閉嘴！快點穿上衣服然後去煮飯，我快餓死了！」

他在大桶子旁傾身一看，還有大半紅色顏料，地上灑的份量似乎沒有讓桶內減少太多。看著看著覺得無趣，闔上蓋子，費里西亞諾剛好走過來。  
羅維諾不太高興瞪著正在擦頭髮的弟弟。「喂，你該不會因為這些東西的關係都還沒有準備晚飯吧？還有地上這些顏料怎麼辦？告訴你，我可不會幫忙清理。」  
「不用擔心啦哥哥。」費里西亞諾笑答，擦一擦臉上的水珠。「我可以叫認識的人來清理，至於晚飯？我請客！」  
「你請客？」挑眉，「你現在還沒什麼名氣，窮到要我養你不是嗎？」  
「我有存錢嘛，而且經費的事也要跟哥哥說。」

約一個月前，附近新開了一家義大利麵店，從它還在裝潢的時候，費里西亞諾總是在經過時駐足一陣，羅維諾看在眼底隨口承諾會在開幕時帶他來吃。沒想到在開幕的那天，也就是他們正式確定情報真假並著手進行突擊計畫的時候。  
聽說餐廳老闆是義大利人，連店內也採用道地的義式風格。在這氛圍下，羅維諾想起幼年時在義大利生活的那一小段日子，他看向弟弟，對方卻好像沒有跟著他一起懷念的樣子。  
不自覺皺起眉頭，尤其在看見弟弟只顧專心拿著手機按來按去，不怎麼在意周遭甚至是對面這個兄長。

過了一下，費里西亞諾終於按下發送鍵，收起手機抬頭的同時對上一雙想把他打穿的眼神。  
「哥哥怎麼了？不點菜嗎？」  
「你……剛剛在傳訊息給誰？」  
「我找人來打掃，那些顏料大概可以在我們回家前擦完吧。」  
「……你要讓陌生人進我們家？」不自覺拉高音量。  
「別、別擔心嘛，是靠得住的人，只會在走廊和客廳活動而已，沒事的。」  
「你為什麼能這麼放心？到底是叫誰？」  
「說出來哥哥可能會不高興……」  
「那還是算了。」他大概知道是誰了。

服務生點菜完畢離開後，羅維諾開口問出他最大的疑問，順勢將弟弟從美女身上拉回視線。  
「那麼，你跟我說什麼經費？」  
「跟上次一樣，到國外出差的經費，這3年來拿過好幾次，哥哥忘了嗎？」  
「誰會忘？沒想到能讓一個小小助教出國好幾次，有錢的學校就是不一樣。」自己薪水雖不低，卻幾乎沒有出國旅遊過呢……「那你什麼時候回來？」  
費里西亞諾歪著頭想了一下：「嗯……不知道耶。」  
「怎麼又來了！」  
「呃，最多3個月我們就會回來了。」  
「好歹也確定一下回國的時間，每次都不聲不響出現在家裡，小心下次我把你當賊直接開槍，笨蛋！」  
「那我確定時會傳簡訊給你？」  
「哼！」.

餐點上來了，兄弟倆同時拿起餐具同時吃了第一口。  
「對了哥哥，今天工作怎樣？」


	3. Chapter 3

隔天早上，羅維諾抱著一大疊文件前往部長辦公室。

“轟隆！”

爆炸聲……是鋼琴聲劇烈響起來，他在辦公室門前止步，聽了幾段一點也不溫柔的音符，他們家部長正用全身力氣在敲打……喔不，是彈奏琴鍵。  
啊，部長心情非常不好。  
在部門待了3年之有的羅維諾聽得出來。  
他不懂世界名曲，不知道部長現在彈的是哪首，也許只是隨便彈彈？想像著滿臉平靜的羅德里赫將怒火發洩在鋼琴上，但是說真的幾乎沒人見過部長生氣的樣子。  
不知道那架鋼琴什麼時候會壞，聽說從部長上任就出現在辦公室一直服役至今，非常耐敲……錯了，是耐彈，如果壞了部長會掏錢買新的嗎？  
『營救部門』最不缺的就是預算，也許會用公款買新的，而精明又疼愛部長的副部長絕對極力爭取。

除了琴聲還有爭吵聲。  
羅維諾頂著噪音進門時，看到玻璃隔間裡除了正在彈鋼琴的羅德里赫，還有旁邊2個人影。  
昨天受傷被拉去醫院的大隊長，及美麗能幹的副部長，2人正用不輸琴聲的音量對吼，譜成一首旁人聽了只會劇烈頭痛的三重奏。  
快點把公文分類好，離開這個鬼地方吧！

伊麗莎白把人推出來：「──我叫你冷靜點！」她關上隔間玻璃門，有效讓琴聲趨近於零，三重奏變成雙重奏。「你想丟部門的臉嗎？」  
阿爾弗雷德踉蹌幾步才站穩，轉身繼續吵：「不管，我就是要去找他！」  
「誰知道你會不會闖出什麼禍。」  
「HERO可以發誓，絕不動手動腳。」  
女子重重嘆口氣，漂亮的翠綠色瞳轉向辦公室裡努力想當自己是空氣的另一個人。  
「那就讓羅維諾跟著你，免得你真的對長官大打出手。」  
「OK！」阿爾弗雷德食指和姆指扣成一個圈，他手臂還是纏著繃帶。  
羅維諾猛然轉頭：「什麼？」  
還沒搞清楚狀況，大隊長已經跑過來拉著他往外走。「來吧夥伴，跟HERO我去一趟外派部門吧！」  
羅維諾罵了一聲髒話，剛剛是不是聽到對方說了什麼不得了的字眼？  
「羅維諾，麻煩你看著他，如果阿爾真的一拳揍到對方臉上，會害羅德里赫先生蒙羞的。」伊麗莎白露出亮麗笑容，讓羅維諾想違抗上司也做不出來。  
「但是你們到底在說什麼啊？」  
「好啦走吧！去外派部門。」  
「你先給我說清楚到底是什麼事？我他X的一點也不想去那種地……！放手啦你！」

羅維諾唯一不想扯上關係的就是外派部門。  
當然他不是第一個有這想法的人，基本上『機構』裡只要是正常人大多不會想靠近那裡。

外派部門，全『機構』中最大的一個部門，大樓中間有三層是他們的辦公室。麻雀雖小，五臟俱全，算是一個小型『機構』，只是負責的事務不在國內，而是國界外。

「HERO我也一點都不想去那種地方！」密閉電梯裡只聽見阿爾弗雷德的抱怨：「但是你知道嗎？馬修那傢伙……我一直以為那傢伙是普通的導遊，因為工作的關係在國外奔跑，可他昨天突然告訴我，他其實是外派部門的人，正在國外執行任務，不知道能不能活著回來……突然的什麼跟什麼啊！」  
羅維諾正努力想起對方說的「馬修」究竟是誰，阿爾弗雷德又繼續往下說了。  
「他加入的時間是大學一年級的時候，他居然敢瞞著我那麼久！」  
「大學一年級？」這加入的時間好像有點早？  
「對啊！我都不知道『機構』會收學生，馬修一定是被亞瑟和弗朗西斯慫恿的……！」  
「他為什麼會突然坦白？」總算模模糊糊想起來了，馬修是阿爾弗雷德的雙胞胎兄弟。  
「因為他差點就死了。」手掌覆在樓層鈕上，阿爾弗雷德擔憂著遠在國外的兄弟。「所以HERO我決定去外派部門，叫他們把馬修放回來！馬修那麼弱不禁風怎麼能待在『機構』這裡？我一定要叫他們放人！」  
開啟的電梯門打斷羅維諾正要出口的話。

離電梯非常近的櫃檯後面，2名警衛面色不善盯著來者。  
不同於其他樓層會找漂亮的美女警衛笑臉迎接，這裡是請壯漢坐鎮。雖然不是第一次來這裡，羅維諾還是在電梯門打開的剎那受到狠狠打擊。  
他們一靠近，警衛眼裡的警戒更加明顯，且雙手一直隱在櫃檯後面……絕對握緊著上膛的武器，情況不對立刻射擊。  
「機構」外頭已有不少軍警在巡邏，沒想到這裡也是這麼嚴森。羅維諾眼角瞄到幾扇緊閉的門，懷疑後面是否有大量戒備人員正舉槍對準他們。  
阿爾弗雷德也被這股肅殺氣氛影響，他腳步放慢，情緒冷靜下來了。

「身分？」其中一個警衛只簡單吐出2個字。  
「營救部門大隊長，阿爾弗雷德‧F‧瓊斯。」報上姓名後，覺得有些不妥，還是將工作證掏出來放到桌上，「請求與部長本田菊見面。」  
跟著拿出證件的羅維諾手一抖，他沒想到阿爾弗雷德居然單刀直入！  
2個警衛仔細檢查證件和本人，確認無誤後撥了通電話。  
「……部長在裡面。」比了一個手勢，阿爾弗雷德很快走進通道，羅維諾躊躇了一下，還是跟上去了。

轉過彎，確定遠離那2個可能隨時都會起身掃射的警衛，羅維諾終於忍不住出聲了：「你要見那個傢伙，為什麼不事先說？」如果他先前知道的話，就算是伊麗莎白拜託他也一定會拒絕。  
「我說了啊！」阿爾弗雷德歪著頭，「伊麗莎白也同意了。」  
「是跟我說！」天知道他還以為阿爾弗雷德只是要去找馬修而已……啊，剛剛好像有說過，馬修還在國外。  
「沒關係，聽說你和你弟弟與本田菊是舊識，他不會介意的……」  
「但是我、非、常、介、意！」  
部長室就在走廊盡頭，羅維諾拉住加快腳步的阿爾弗雷德。「去找副局長吧，總比面對那個老狐狸好。」  
阿爾弗雷德搖搖頭。「馬修的事就是副局長昨天在醫院裡告訴我的。」  
羅維諾愣住的當下，阿爾弗雷德已經拖著他到部長室門前，等他反應過來，部長室門自動開了。  
一絲清香飄來，這股味道對羅維諾而言非常熟悉，讓他更想轉身離開。

裡頭的幽幽開口：「我已經跟警衛說這一小時內都不准有人出去喔，所以快進來吧。」  
「去死吧，本田菊！」  
趕緊趁警衛抱槍趕來的空檔閃進部長室裡。

首先進入視線中的是在門附近的五層玻璃櫃，裡面放滿大大小小的模型，大部分是綁著雙馬尾非常可愛的美少女公仔。這些都是辦公室主人心愛的收藏品，還都是就算拜託也不一定摸得到的限定品。  
本田菊站在辦公桌旁，笑得很溫和，只是那表情讓羅維諾非常想揍人。

「請坐吧，要喝杯茶嗎？」  
「「免了。」」兩人異口同聲。  
「但是，這是你小時候就很愛喝的茶喔，羅維諾？」  
「我現在恨死了。」  
「那你弟弟還好嗎？」  
「哼！」  
「還記得上次見到你是在新人訓練的時候，幾年不見，你長得越來越像你的──」  
「不要每次一見面都跟我談那個老頭！」  
「……喔，真的很抱歉。」語氣有些失落，笑容仍然不變。「很久沒到你們家吃飯了，改天登門拜訪。」  
「請，我會準備一大桶顏料。」還是血紅色的那種。  
對方只當他是還長不大的小孩子，一臉寵溺又不計較的笑容讓羅維諾很想吐。

盡到招呼禮儀後，本田菊轉向一旁的阿爾弗雷德，他早就看出真正有事來找他的人是誰。  
「瓊斯先生……可以叫你阿爾弗雷德嗎？」  
「HERO跟你不熟，客套話就免了。」青年直接打斷對方的話，「我來這裡是為了馬修的事！」  
「馬修？」  
「沒錯！馬修，雖然那傢伙存在感很薄弱，但你可不要說你不記得自己屬下的名字！」  
本田菊微笑的表情摻著淡淡的苦笑：「阿爾弗雷德，沒有人告訴你我們外派部門的文化嗎？」  
「誰知道那種事！」  
黑色眼睛掃到一旁沒事幹打哈欠的褐髮青年，對方立刻狠瞪回來：「看我做什麼？我又不是帶他的人，才沒有義務教他！」  
而且阿爾弗雷德與羅維諾是同期進『機構』的，他有學的他一定有學到，他沒有學過的他也一定沒有學過。  
「我有點好奇……」本田菊打量眼前的藍眼青年，「因為我聽說你是柯克蘭先生的表弟。」  
「HERO我來是在講馬修的事！」阿爾弗雷德吼道，他最厭惡的，就是『機構』裡的人總是喜歡聊起自己的「表哥」。

「外派部門雖然佔用整棟大樓的三個樓層，事實上除了警衛、新人、幹部之外，其他成員很少會出現在這裡。」頓了頓，繼續說下去：「我們負責國外事務，大家不是都在國外，就是工作結束、回家休息去了。」  
羅維諾毫不掩飾大打哈欠，這件事他早就知道了。  
所以大家才會說外派部門很神秘且難以親近，因為除了放眼過去滿滿的警衛，很少有人在大樓裡見過成員。連低調又隱密的情報部門成員都會偶爾到處串門子，外派部門的人就算是每天早上在大樓門口站著都可能不會碰到一個。  
可是有件事大家都知道：外派部門的人在國外擁相當的權力，他們做的事雖然不會公開，但也不是機密；不會讓人知道全貌，也會知道一點片段。  
最轟動的事情莫過於2年前放火燒了大使館的那件事了吧！  
果然外派部門沒有正常人，尤其是眼前這個看起來年輕，實際年齡可以當他爸爸的部長，掌管這龐大的自治部門，連局長也不能完全干預。  
……雖然說，『機構』裡真正的掌權者不是局長。

「而且，我們之間聯絡是使用化名，不用真名。」  
「化名？」  
「假的名字，尤其在國外更需要。」本田菊來到自己的電腦面前，隨意按了幾鍵。「你的兄弟化名是？」  
阿爾弗雷德答不出來，他怎麼可能會知道！可是他不想示弱：「就是叫馬修啊！」  
「駁回。」  
「要不然……楓糖？熊三郎？HERO的兄弟？小透明？」  
「……」一旁青年冷眼看著想破腦袋為自己兄弟取名的同事及捉弄後輩的長官。

本田菊到後來笑得更溫和，羅維諾知道他玩夠了。不理會還在想其他名字的阿爾弗雷德，本田菊傾身打出幾個字。  
「化名是另一個名字，要很正常、不起眼。其實我這裡只需要全名就可以找出化名，可是我們不能告訴部門以外的人，就算是親人也不行。」  
阿爾弗雷德才知道自己被玩弄了。「你這個──！」  
羅維諾快狠準擊中對方膝蓋，害阿爾弗雷德一頭栽到辦公桌上。  
他們的美女副部長愛的告誡：別讓阿爾弗雷德動手打人。他做到了。  
為了獎勵自己，下午和伊麗莎白一起喝茶吧，雖然可能附帶無用部長一個。  
不理會一旁同事痛得死去活來，羅維諾稍稍沉浸在美好的幻想裡，但是很快又想到另一件事……

他好像，下午要請假，載笨蛋弟弟去機場。

……  
乾脆取消好了，叫費里西亞諾自己坐車去，人都長那麼大了還那麼依賴哥哥怎麼行？  
羅維諾完全忘記是自己先開口承諾送弟弟去機場。

回過神來，才發現某部長已經欣賞他們2個豐富的表情好一會了。  
羅維諾當然是狠狠瞪回去，對方一點都不以為意。  
非常令人不爽！從小時候在國外見到這個亞裔男子開始，直到現在，不管外貌還是個性，這個人什麼變化都沒有。可不知道為什麼費里西亞諾好像很喜歡他？是因為他會買禮物給兄弟倆、會稱讚費里西亞諾、會帶兄弟倆去旅遊……  
還是因為他是爺爺的好友，自從那老頭子死了之後，在這對兄弟成年之前都是他們的監護人，並且支助他們完成學業？

……還是叫費里西亞諾自己去機場吧，他不送了。

還在揉著額頭，阿爾弗雷德有點想跟剛剛出手阻止他的同事吵一下，本田菊適時開口介入：「對了，你們過來不是只為了馬修的化名吧？」  
羅維諾眼尖發現對方按了一個鍵，現在電腦畫面一定跳到桌面了。  
本來似乎要告訴他們什麼，又吞了回去。  
算了，反正不關他的事。

「喔對對！」進來時間超過20分鐘，阿爾弗雷德才想起自己是來做什麼的：「我要馬修回來！」  
「……請問？」  
「他很弱，沒什麼存在感，說話又小聲，也不會打架。這樣的人如果在國外遇到什麼……不，他光是在國內就很危險了！沒有我保護他怎麼行？」  
「我認為，你的兄弟絕對沒有你想像中的那麼弱，而且現況也不可能叫他回來。」  
「為什麼？本HERO可是他的兄弟！」  
「瓊斯先生。」他喊了對方的姓氏，面色溫和但語氣已不知不覺嚴肅：「你的兄弟是外派部門的人，是我的下屬。」  
「……那，我也要加入外派部門！」  
「駁回。」半秒接上，像是預料對方會這麼說。「『機構』有個規定，兄弟姐妹不能在同個部門。」

接下來又討價還價一個多小時，其實這是沒有結果的，反正本田菊不肯放人就不可能有結果。

離開外派部門已經中午，阿爾弗雷德心情很差進了電梯，發現羅維諾在營救部門的樓層以外又按了B5，地下停車場。  
「你不回辦公室嗎？」他問道。  
羅維諾看了他一眼。

「我下午請假。」

★

費里西亞諾下車後，繞到後車廂想拿出行李，有人比他更快一步。  
他愣愣看著對方拖走他的行李箱，走了好一大段路才一臉不悅回頭對他喊。  
「飛機要起飛了，你還在那裡慢吞吞什麼？」  
「啊！哥哥等我！」

羅維諾就像要出國的人其實是自己那樣，拖著行李箱大步前行，不理會後面小跑步跟上的弟弟。  
他載弟弟到機場的路上，兩人沉默著一句話也沒有交談。身為藝術學校助教的費里西亞諾常常往國外跑，每次出國都待上好幾星期甚至幾個月，對此羅維諾沒有表示什麼，只是每次都堅持要送弟弟去機場。  
雖然費里西亞諾再三強調自己可以搭車，羅維諾不用為了送他而特地請假。雖然羅維諾每次都說：「我早就不想送了，浪費油也浪費時間。」，可是每當費里西亞諾拖著大包小包行李走出門時，都會看見羅維諾的車子停在大門前等他。  
不知道是在固執什麼，羅維諾常常猜測著，難道是因為自從大學畢業後，兄弟倆相處機會變少了，所以他才會這樣把握難得的相處時光？  
不，他不才是這麼感性的人。費里西亞諾或許是，但羅維諾自認為這種浪漫的做法只會用在女孩子身上，對於弟弟，就算一年不見也沒有關係，雖然他們從未分開這麼長的時間。

在機場大廳門前停下腳步，羅維諾將行李箱推還弟弟。「你自己進去，我懶得再上前一步了。」  
費里西亞諾接過手提把，上面還留有溫度。  
「對了，你究竟要去哪裡？」羅維諾看著旁邊隨口問道，來來往往的行人幾乎不會在這逗留，他們都選在機場大廳裡道別。  
「佛羅倫斯。」

兩人視線對上，綠褐色的眼睛閃著驚訝。  
「你……還會想跑到屋頂上去嗎？」  
「不想啦！哥哥你不要每次一提到佛羅倫斯就想到那件事嘛！」  
那個城市有著滿滿的童年回憶，而小孩子沒辦法記得那個城市的全貌，只會集中到一件事身上。  
長大之後，就會只留下最深刻的印象。

「那我走了？」  
「快滾吧你。」

自動門在費里西亞諾面前打開的剎那，羅維諾突然喊住他。  
「喂！下次、下次我休個長假，一起出國吧！」  
費里西亞諾一腳踏進室內，他轉頭笑得很開心：「好的，哥哥！」

玻璃門闔上，羅維諾看著背影慢慢隱沒在人群中。等他回過神來，自己也穿過自動門，站在機場大廳裡。  
那個身影出現了，應該是說，他還沒有消失，羅維諾還看得到他。  
如果再喊一聲，那個人一定會停下腳步回頭看他，聽他說什麼，然後再給予一個微笑；或者他追上去，拉住那個人的手，然後說……  
說什麼？

那個身影終於走出視線，自始自終，都背對著。

羅維諾的心底莫名浮起一陣失落感。


End file.
